Las Vegas Lights
by Oxytreza
Summary: English version of "Lights". Sena thinks about his relationship with Hiruma and decides to do something about it. /Hirusena/ NO, YOU'RE NOT DREAMING, THE FOLLOWING IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Nezkov Sou. Here, buddy, I hope you'll enjoy.

Pairing : Hiruma/Sena. I promised I'll write more, folks.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21. This story takes place just after the Death March, when they're in Las Vegas, the first night.

Also, I wrote this story without Google translation, but with my good old Harrap's, so I hope there're less mistakes. Even if I have some little problems with the verb « have ».

Warnings : Fluffyness ! A lot ! And maybe a little bit of OOCness.

Las Vegas Lights

(French title : « Lights »)

Las Vegas is one of the most amazing cities in the world. Even if the main avenues are all glittering, with Casinos, Strass, Champagne and Pole-Dancers, the little bordering streets are full of junkie, shadows, dirt and poverty.

Las Vegas is a fascinating city.

That was Sena was thinking at the moment, his forehead against the cool glasse of the huge window in his room.

Despiste the fact he was exhausted, he had woken up in the middle of the night, mstly because of the pain in his right knee and the excitation he felt. Wrepd in his own arms, he was staring at the city of gamble lights.

Las Vegas is fascinating and paradoxical city at the same time, just like his team captain.

Hiruma had two parts in him : a façage, that he would show to everybody, everytime, and something more fragile, more secret, that he would keep for himself, in the most distant suburbs of his being.

I twas rare to have acess to these streets, and obviously, most of the team had never saw them. Only Sena, sometimes, was able to take a glimpse when he was alone with his captain, his lover.

Sena didn't know how to do to have better acess to those streets. He didn't how to bring the demoniac quaterback to open himself a little more. At least to him. Sena was forced to stay in the main street, and all his effort to open the barrier that separated him from the dark suburbs were vain.

Sena wanted to know Hiruma better.

Sena wanted to love him.

But how to convince his teammate of that, and make him open his barrier ?

Letting his dark thougt go for a couple a seconds, Sena looked away from the window and turned to his sleeping friends.

To begin with, how did he put himself in this shit ? How did he find himself lost in this big, flashy avenue of this strange city called « Hiruma », desesperatly trying to go into the back-alley ?

Surely it started the day when le blond pinned him to a wall in the order to kiss him forcefully, but Sena got a feeling like it had started long before that. The very first day, in fact.

The brunette sighed and sitted down on the floor, his back to the bay window. Slight snores were coming from the sleeping form of his friends and he smiled. A bitter smile. He would sleep too, and forget all his preoccupation, but his brain was far too occupied to sleep right now.

Sena came back to his previous thoughts, leaning his head back against the window.

Surely, he could just let go of Hiruma, and that would make his life far more easier. But just to imagine seeing his face every single day afterward was turning his stomach.

Too late, Sena was addicted to the quaterback. He was his drug and he needed his dose each day. Otherwise, he would not survive.

Sena bent his head until it was resting between his folded knees against his chest. He would have wanted tonever been so charmed by Hiruma, attracted that much.

He would have wanted to be a normal person, with a medriocre life, a wife and children, and a boring but stable work. A life that would have not bring him to suffer like right now.

But… If he had never met Hiruma, he would have never discovered American football. He would still be the timid boy, doing errand all the time for bullies, and overprotected by Mamori (Which it was still like that, but Sena intended to tell her the truth… One day.) and cowardly acting in front of problems and confrontations.

American football had given hil self confidence, strenght, the feel of being _useful_.

Hiruma meaned all these things.

Football was a home for Sena. A home where he felt at the right place. To be in Hiruma's arms signifyed the same thing.

Sena shudderred at the realisation. Hiruma gaves him his passion. And Sena wanted to walk along with the quaterback, on this way.

Yes. That was that.

The sound of his mobile phone made him jump with a strangled squeal. Taking the object out of this pocket, he saw the « new mail » logo on his screen. While opening the message, he gave a look at the sender. Who in the hell could send him a mail at this hour ? It was midnight in Nevada, so seven in the morning in Japan, and for Sena, it was a bit out of place to send him…

_« Hiruma »._

Sena frowned, and turned instinctively his head in the direcation of the wall that separated his bedroom from Hiruma's. Why send him a mail…

_« If you're not sleeping, get your ass in there. I wanna fuck you. »_

Sena smirked. Of course.

He got to his feet, tucking his phone back into his pocket. His face was showing the determined expression he usually had on the field.

He known what he had to do. Now, if he wanted to take his relationship with the captain farther, it was him who had the take the first step.

To be continued

Yes, it's a multi-chapters story (five chapters)

So, sorry if it was a little bit confusing… The thing is, there is a metaphor betwee, Hiruma and Las Vegas.

And I hope I offensedno Las Vegas people. I swear, I love this city. (And I love CSI Las Vegas. Ha ha.)


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so sorry for the very long wait.

But here it comes, chapter two !

Las Vegas Lights

Chapter two

The too-bright white light of the corridor stroke Sena's eyes who raised a hand in front of his face. He closed quietly the door room behind him and walked slowy in the direction of Hiruma's bedroom. His socked feet were emitting soft « pad pad » on the very american-like patterned carpet. Once he got in front of the door, he took a deep breath and blocked it for a few seconds, just to gather his strenght for what he was going to do.

He raised his fist and knocked gently.

First, only silence answered him, before earing footstep inside. The door opened on a tired looking Hiruma, but with one of his too large and toothy smile on his face. Sena shuderred.

« Hiruma-san » He simply said with a small smile.

« So, you actually weren't sleeping. I wasn't excepting you to show up, fucking shrimp. »

Sena didn't answer and shaked his head while the blond was letting him in.

The brunette walked into the room and his eyes caught Cerberos sleeping near his master bed. He heard the door closing and turned around to see Hiruma striding along forward him. He still was in his black clothes, but they were really crumpled. He must have slept with them.

He had shadows under hi seyes, and Sena frowned at that.

« Hiruma-san… Aren't you tired ? You better should sleep. » He asked before finding himself in the blond's arms, and Hiruma's mouth against his neck.

« Talk for yourself, pipsqueak. You ran as much as I did, and you are _not_ sleeping, as far as I can see. »

« But… »

Sena couldn't finish his sentence, cut by the kiss Hiruma gave him, long and deep and hard. When they parted for air, Hiruma whispered against the other's lips :

« I don't know if your fucking brain understand that, but it had been more than a month that I wasn't able to fuck you. My need of sleep is as not as important as my need of sex with you. »

Sena grimaced at the bold langage of his lover. Hiruma seemed to see it and he smirked.

Sena blushed and averted his eyes. If Hiruma wasn't letting him any respite, he would not be able to complete his « mission ».

« Hiruma-san… » He strated, raising his gaze on the blond's face. But Hiruma ignored him and pushed him back until they reached the bed, where he lay Sena down, his spidery hands caressing each square of skin they could reach. Sena couldn't help but gasp when he felt the long fingers unbuckling his belt.

« Hiruma-san, _wait. »_ He squealed, pushing the blond back with all his strenght. Hiruma straightened with a growl and looked at Sena with a stare that clearly showed that he _wasn't _happy of this interruption.

« _What_,__fucking shrimp ? » He growled with a bored expression.

« I wanted to talk to you for a minute… »

He was suddenly again under Hiruma, his back to the mattress.

« Well, you can talk while I'm undressing you. »

« _Hiruma-san _! » Squealed once again Sena.

Clapsing his hands on his mouth, he sighed in a exasperated way, until the sigh became more needy, when Hiruma's lips kissed on the plane of skin just below the navel.

Still keeping his mouth shut, the brunette lowered his eyes on his lover and propped himself on his elbows. He watched with feverish eyes the blond taking off his pants and underwear, before pulling off his socks and droppring them all on the ground.

Hiruma took into his hand Sena's right leg and kissed his way up, occasionally biting here and there. His fingers were gently massassing the sore muscle, drawing out a contented moan from the running back.

Sharp teeth suddenly attacked the soft flesh inside the thigh, and Sena let out a small cry before frowning and glaring at the blond who just laughed one of his evil « kekeke ». Sena bited hi slips.

Unable to avert his gaze, the petite brunette watched the blond slide toward his already hardening cock. Hiruma raised his cold blue-green eyes on him and with a smirk, he blewed cool air on the throbbing memeber in front of him. Sena threwed his head back with a moan. His arms was starting to shake.

He felt Hiruma's right hand wrap around his cock, while his left hand was sliding underneath his shirt, forcing the buttons open, and exposing the smooth, hairless chest of the youngest.

Sena wriggled his shoulders, and his shirt fell off, onto the mattress and in the crook of his elbows. He looked back at Hiruma just in time to see him engulfing him, with a sound in the back of his throat.

-Oh, _Hiruma-san._ He moaned, shutting involuntary his eyes. He heard a mocking laugh, and the vribration in his cock made him shutting his eyelids harder.

The captain decided not to torture his running back futher. For know, at least. He licked from base to tip and felt the thighs surrounding his head contract, before relaxing once more and resting on the quaterback's shoulder. God, he loved these legs so much.

Sena's voice escaped in a long ribbon of « Oh god, please, wait, _stop_, Hiruma-san, _please_… », and his name, again and again, until Sena chokes and arch his back, his fingers gripping the sheet. He emptied himself into his lover's mouth, a moan at the back of his throat.

« Hiruma-san… » He whined, his arms and legs suddenly limp on the bed and still shaking from the orgasm.

« Tch. As I can see, you didn't last very long. I'm not the only one with needs tonight, mh, fucking shrimp ? » Said Hiruma in a mocking tone. He straightened and unbuckled his own pants, freeing his already hard-on. Sena opened his eyes, with messy breath and racing heart. He lowered his gaze on Hiruma, who was sprawling above him after taking off his crumpled black shirt.

« Hiruma-san » He called, with all the seriousness he could have at this moment. If he wanted to say it, it was now or never.

« Hiruma-san », He repeated, putting his hands on Hiruma's shoulder, in the order to keep him far enough to watch him in the eyes. Those green eyes focused on his, showing that the quaterback was actually listening to him. Sena felt a lump in his throat and his heart accelerated.

Breath.

« Hiruma-san. I love you. »

TBC…

Again, so sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. But, you see, a lot happened these months and I had to work for the exam I passed to get into the superior art school I wanted so much, then I moved, then others things happened and so I'm late. Don't kill me, Sou. AGAIN, SOOOOOOOO SORRY, because there is so much people waiting for the following and the end of this fic, and it makes me so happy, thank you to all.

Also, I wanted to say something. I won't ask for beta reading, NOT because I'm a terrible jerk who don't want to face her mistake, but I wanna try to improve my english myself. Especially with the fact that I want to live one year in England (Or America).

Thank you to every one who asked me if I wanted to be beta lectured.

Las Vegas Lights

Chapter Three

First there was silence, and Sena didn't know how long it stayed. He was simply staring at the blond, who stilled at the sound of his sentence, and was watching him with an unreadable expression. Sena tried to stay focused. If he was lossing it know, everything would be screwed up. He had to prove to Hiruma that he was very serious. That he wanted the keys to those barrier leading to the back-alley.

Hiruma's mouth, first closed in a rigid line, suddenly smoothened and opened, and something like a big woosh of breath (as if he had restrained his breath the whole time) came out from his lips.

The quaterback closed and reopened his mouth several times before asking, with a almost shaking voice wich sounded in nothing like him :

« Say that again, chibi ? »

The loss of the « fucking » before his nickname encouraged Sena. Hiruma was usually calling him like that when he was satisfied or in a good mood. He gulped, and his fingers contracted a little on the pale skin of the neck above him. Without averting hi seyes, he repeated :

« I love you, Hiruma-san. »

And suddenly, Hiruma wasn't… «_Hiruma-like » _at all. Silence left his face for something that Sena never saw on this face and never think he would see it.

Hiruma's eyes narrowed and his mouth contracted in shape wich looked like sadness or pain. His brows, instead of frowing as ever, were raised on his forehead and he looked like he was at the edge of crying. Something really scary when you know the person.

It was relief, and obviously happiness, what just painted on Hiruma's face.

Sena felt the air leave his lungs in a single breath.

Hiruma burrowed his face in the crook of the neck of the other boy and said with a harsh voice :

« Say it again. »

« I… I love you Hiruma-san. » Repeated Sena. He was starting to feel dizzy, and his hands slipped in the blond's back in the order to hold him closer.

« With my given name. » Murmured Hiruma, while kissing his way up sena's jaw. Sena couldn't help but smile and brethed in before talking.

« I Love you, You… Youichi-san. »

He had hesitated a little on the first name, not familiar with using it. Even in moment of great passion, he had restrained from saying it out loud.

A growl emitted from the blond, who squeezed harder the petite running back in is arms. He sounded like he was about to cry.

« Without the suffix. » Me mumbled, still kissing Sena, on the cheek this time, and seeming unable to stop.

Sena wraped his legs around Hiruma's waist and his smile widened. He was starting to feel buzzed.

« I love you, Youichi. »

« Again » Pleaded the quaterback in the brunette's ear.

And Sena reapeated it, again and again, kissing the blond on each square of skin he could reach, his fingers tracing abstract pattern on his back.

Hiruma moaned.

« Oh, _chibi_. »

And suddenly, it was like he was everywhere, his hands caressing Sena's face, his chest, his back, his legs ; his mouth covering him with feverish, hungry kisses. The taller body was pressing the smaller one into the mattress as it wanted to incrust him into it.

« Chibi, chibi, chibi… » Repeated Hiruma, unable to stop and kissing his young lover as if he was a rare liquor that he couldn't get enough.

« _Youichi » _Breathed Sena, throwing his head back to give better access to his neck for his quaterback. The said quaterback straightened up on his elbows, one on each side of Sena's head and bowed his head to brush his lips again the other's.

« _Sena._ » He whispered his a very unfamiliar smile, soft, almost tender, _happy_. It was so shocking that the running back lost his breath for a moment because of the effect that his name in _this _mouth, with _this_ tone had on him. Hiruma never called him by his name so directly, so soflty, so _intimately. _Not even when they were alone together.

Thay kissed, and Sena thought he might die from this kiss ; it was so _good_. As if Hiruma restrained himself all these months.

When they parted, the blond looked like a child for who Christmas came earlier.

He straigthened on his knees, and he helped Sena with tooking completely off his shirt, still hanging at his elbows. Then, he pushed back the brunnette on the bed, before straigtening once again, kneeling at the edge of the bed, and watching his lover with an appreciative look.

Sena settled comfortably into the mattress, shuddeing under the blond's heavy gaze. He was surprised himself with finding that he wasn't shy under the inquisition of the quaterback, as he was usually. Most of the time, he used to blush, wriggle and look away while trying to cover himself with his hands. This time, he arched, spreaded his legs, extended his arms above his head, well, he offered himself to Hiruma, as he never did.

Something changed. He never felt that needed, that _desired._ Even when he was on the field, running for the touchdown, didn't give him this feeling.

Hiruma was devouring him with his sharp eyes, with a face ne never ever had within their love sessions. It was light, almost invisible, but Sena passed enough time watching him to see the most little difference.

He was _loving him_, and was showing it to him.

Sena lowered hi seyes and smiled.

Ah. There.

There, the moment was just… Right. Perfect. His smile grew wide and he murmured :

-You're not taking off your pants, Hiru… (Sharp breath) Youichi-san ?

A chuckle came to his ears, but the sound of it was different. The running back watched Hiruma putting his feet to the carpet, letting fall around his ankles his jeans, then his boxer. He crawled back on the bed, careful not to trip on his clothes.

Once he was above Sena, he smiled in a way that made le little boy shudder and purred :

« I think I asked you to drop the fucking suffix, didn't I ? »

He lowered his body, the skin of his torso brushing Sena's. They could feel each other's warmth.

Sena smiled, and his hands slided along Hiruma's right forearm, until it stopped just above the elbow, and stayed here.

« I will be a little uncomfortable to use your first name without it. Give me some time. »

Hiruma snorted, but his expression clearly shown that he wasn't really pissed off. He sprawled completely on Sena, and tangled his long white legs with the shorter and more tanned legs that belonged to Sena's.

The contact of naked skin against naked kin, and their erection rubbing against each other made them moan at the same time.

Sena raised his left hand and mimicked what he have done with the right. By instinctn he spreaded his legs wider to invite the blong to lie down between. He throwed back his head with a loud moan when Hiruma started to roll his hips.

« Youichi-san… »

« Hmmm ? » Simply answered Hiruma, showing that he was listening, but not stopping his movements.

« Do you… I mean, I… HA… Do you… »

He need to know, right now, to be sure, because, if not, he would get lost and loose confidence. He just wanted to know if Hiruma was ready to take the way _he_ was ready to take with the quaterback.

But the delicious frictions between their cocks were starting to get to his brain, and he squealed in place of finishing his sentence.

Hiruma seemed to understand what the brunette was trying to ask him. He bent into the crook of the neck of the shorter boy and simply whispered :

« So do I, Sena. So do I. »

He moved his in a particulary vicious way, and this time, Sena screamed, arched and his nails scraped the blond's arms. He was getting dangerously close to orgasm, and his whole body was asking for it to some sooner. He panted and clinged to the warm body above him as it was a life boat.

« Youichi-sa-AHN ! Please… » He begged, dragging his lover as closer as he could. Hiruma chuckled for the way his name had been pronounced, and purred into Sena's ear :

« But as you want… Chibi. »

Sena couldn't help but laugh when his old nick name came back. He choked on his laugh when he felt Hiruma's fingers close to a rather private part of his anatomy.

« Open the drawer of the bedside table » Panted softly Hiruma while sitting between Sena's legs. The brunette did as told, twisting his body to reach the drawer beside him. He rummaged into it and found a lubricant tube. Raising an eyebrow, he throwed the lube at his lover and closed the drawer with his other hand.

As Hiruma was opening the cap of the tube with his teeth (his right hand wouldn't leave Sena's erection alone), Sena leaned back with a quiet moan, and bent his knees until his feet were flat on each side of his lover, for better access.

His eyes locked on the roof, taking a sharp breath for the slight pain that was to come, as ever when Hiruma was preparing him.

When it came, Snea couldn't help but moan with discomfort and the blond's voice answered him :

« Relax, relax. You know I'm not going to hurt you. »

The running back forced his muscle to relax and arched his back. Suddenly, Hiruma pressed on the spot wich lightened stars in front of Sena's eyes, and the brunette arched more violently, mouth hanging open and widening eyes. He vaguely heard, through the sound of his pounding heart the captain mumuring something about « a nice view ».

Hiruma played some more with Sena's prostate, the whole time watching him squeal and squirm in pleasure.

« Yo… Youichi-san ! » Plaided the brunette, holding out his trembling hands toward his lover. Hiruma raised his eyes and, seeing the imploring face of his running back, a electric jolt went to his groin.

Wasting no time, he pulled out his fingers and settled between Sena's legs, putting it around his waist. He hummed with content when he felt the brunette's ankles knotting themselves in his lower back, and bent over him, one to kiss him and two to allow him to put his slender arms around his pale neck.

Sena throwed once more his head back when he felt Hiruma penetrated him. He growled and he contracted around his lover, his arms tight around Hiruma's neck.

« Youichi-san… » He whispered in a shaky breath. Hiruma nuzzled the right ear of the brunette, with a growl of his own, unable to stop his hips to pound once into his petite lover. Sena moaned.

« It's… It's okay, Youichi-san. You can move. » He said with a small smile and a chaste kiss on the corner of the blond's lips.

Hiruma grinned. The brat wasn't stopping to call him by his first name and god, it was turning him on. He got a grip onto Sena' hips and lifted him, allowing a better angle of penetration. And, as Sena asked, he started to move.

« _Youichi-san _! » Sena mewled, arching his back almost completely against the torso of the boy above him. Heh ad to open his mouth wide to breath and his fingers tangled into the fabric of the pillow under his head.

Never sex with Hiruma have been this intense. Something had definitively changed. Sena couldn't restrain himself to grin, before biting his lips when he remembered that their neighors were their friends, an dit would have been really embarrassing to wake them like this.

« Chibi… » Hiruma's voice was harsh and hot into his ear. He turned his head kissed the quaterback on the temple, then licked it, tasting Hiruma's sweat and a little bit of his shampoo.

« You also. Move. » He accompanied his sentence with a deeper thrust, touching Sena's prostate. The running back slaped his hands on his mouth to mufle his scream and his hips answered themselves, moving back against Hiruma's.

For several long minutes, the room filled with moan, sigh, panting breathes and whispered names.

Sena was feeling good. Really good. Better than ever. Cheeks red with passion, he raised his face and kissed fiercely his lover, taking him by surprise.

« Youichi-san, Youichi-saaaaan… » He whined repeatedly, orgasm coming closer and closer. His own body was moving along Hiruma's, audacious as he never been before while sex. He was puching his buttocks agains Hiruma's cock, gripping at his neck and kissing like there will be no tomorrow his mouth, his cheeck, his ears.

Hiruma moaned, and Sena smiled. The devil was sensitive here.

They had switched position without even noticing and now, Hiruma was sitting cross-legged on the bed and Sena on his hips, his ankles at his lower back and his right hand at his neck, his left arm strechted behind him to support his weight on his left hand, flat on the mattress.

Sena throwed back his head, biting hi slips to mufle his more and more noisy moan. And Hiruma wasn't particulary silent either.

« Youichi-san… I can't take it anymore… I'm… »

« Then do it. » Growled Hiruma, who was liking the shell of Sena's right ear. He moaned too when he felt his running back contracta round him and his fingertips dipped into the brunette's skin, hard enough to leave bruises.

Sena arched and came with a barely muffled scream, before he felt his lover coming into him, with a moan which suspiciously looked like his name.

Sena laid back with a contented sigh, gently basking into the afterglow. Hiruma didn't even bother to lay down beside him and just fell on top of him with a sigh of his own and a lick on Sena's cheek. He sighed again.

« Hmm, Youichi-san… » He murmured, cuddling against his warm lover. The said lover rolled on his back and took Sena into his arm, spooning him and reaching out to spread the blanket on them. Sena yawned and adjusted the muscles in his back in the purpose that they would be fitting exactly with thos in Hiruma's torso.

The quaterback kissed the younger's neck and sucked on the skin until a dark spot appeared. Then, he rested his cheek againt Sena's shoulder blade and sighed. Sena smiled, already half asleep, and putted his hands on the one resting on his belly.

It's in this position, without saiying anything else, that they fell into sleep, mostly because of the very long march they had done and the lack of slumber.

To be continued…

HERE I DID IT ! MY BACK HURT AND MY SHOULDERS TOO BUT I. DID. IT.

And I still have two chapters to trasnlate.


End file.
